


Tears of Mandalore

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dara loves messing with Ta'lan, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Khomo is Khomo, Lana loves her brat, Leona is so Done, Reunions, Sexual Content, Spoilers for Knights of the Eternal Empire, Ta'lan is an awkward fella, Ta'lan kept his promise, Thessa is one cranky pregnant lady, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A promise was kept, although it took five years to come true.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera/Female Bounty Hunter, Lana Beniko/Female Bounty Hunter, Lana Beniko/Female Bounty Hunter/Male Bounty Hunter, Lana Beniko/Male Bounty Hunter, Male Bounty Hunter/Female Bounty Hunter
Series: Old Republic Histories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	Tears of Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

> Leona and the Vhett brothers, as well as Zeer'ana and Eyaytir belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995, aka @outcastcommander! ^^
> 
> This is my first time doing this sorta event thing, so special thanks to @vespertine-legacy for being a wonderful beta reader, as well as Outcast and @Ida/Sweven! The beautiful art belongs to Sweven!
> 
> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Buir - Parent, mama/papa, father/mother. (Gender neutral)  
> Manda - Basically Mandalorian heaven. A collective mindset of sorts.  
> Cyare - Beloved/loved  
> Ner riduur - My wife. Riduur is gender neutral for spouse while ner is translated to "my"

One thing Dara never quite understood is why so many Mandos loved to bitch about the downtime between jobs, personally, she loved it when Ta’lan was between jobs like she was which meant they could end up in situations like their current one. She wished it could be like this more often, which caused her to sit up a little so she could start kissing his neck which earned a sleepy pleased mumble as she pressed a kiss against his mouth.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Ta’lan remarked as he rubbed Dara’s back, and massaged a particular sore spot which earned a soft moan and tucked her head underneath his chin while Dara quietly just stared at the wall across from her as she listened to Ta’lan’s steady breathing. “C’mon, babe, I’m not a mind reader.”

“I thought you hated commitment.” Dara said quietly as she rested her hand on his free one and began to rub his scarred knuckles with her thumb which caused Ta’lan’s busy hand to stop as she gently traced the scars with her fingers. “So why do you keep coming back to me? Not that I don’t enjoy the sex, I just…….”

Dara let out a surprised yelp as Ta’lan rolled them over so that he was on top of her and moved a bit so he was sitting up slightly and bracing himself on one hand next to her head. “I like you.” Ta’lan said as he grinned at her shyly. “You don’t judge me, not even when I do stupid shit or when ya outed my childhood. Hell, ya wanted to kill the bastards who made my life hell.”

“Why wouldn't I?” Dara asked as she reached up to bury her hand in his blond hair and smiled at him fondly. “A sexy Mando like you? Sure, there’s plenty of other Mandos out there who are great at sex, but then there’s you. A sexy, brave flirt like you is one in a million. And I love you, _di’kut._ ”.

A blush quickly crossed Ta’lan’s cheeks as he leaned forward and started kissing her neck which caused Dara to tilt her head to the side to give him more room and rocked her hips against his; which caused Ta’lan to give into the silent request and earned a pleased moan from Dara. “You….” Ta’lan began to say as she started nibbling at a sensitive spot on his neck. “Mmmm, babe, I’m trying to talk here……”.

Dara took the opening and flipped him over onto his back so that she was on top of him. “Are you now?” Dara asked as she looked down at him with a teasing grin as she rolled her hips into his which caused Ta’lan to groan and rest his hands on her hips.

“You ever think ‘bout…….” Dara grind down against him, which earned another pleased groan. “Babe, c’mon…who's gonna carry on after we leave off?”.

Dara stared at him for a second. “You…..want kids?” Dara asked as she stared down at him with wide eyes as he rubbed her thigh and a familiar blush spread across his cheeks.

“I mean, if ya want it to be, I……”.

“Care to share some more on this, handsome?” Dara asked as he switched back to their previous positions and smiled at her as she stuck her tongue at him then traced a scar on his shoulder with her left fingers. “I’m dying to know. I think you’d make a good _buir_.”.

“Well, for starters, it involves me figuring out where a certain weak point is for you……” Ta’lan began to say as he picked up his pace a bit which earned a moan from Dara before an insistent beep filled the room and the hologram of Darth Marr came to life right by the end of the med, from that damned floating holocomm unit that Mako was so insistent on, which caused both bounty hunters to snarl at the interruption, that damned pervert!

“I see that I might have interrupted something?” Marr remarked dryly as his gaze settled on the pair as they quickly detangled from each other and Ta’lan moved to block Marr’s view of Dara’s rather bare form and glare at the bastard.

“And here I thought Marr was the only Dark Council member who isn’t perverted!” Dara exclaimed as she quickly reached for the covers to give herself a bit more privacy and glared at the masked Sith who cleared his throat awkwardly. Why did this sort of thing always happen to Dara and Ta’lan? Why was it never fucking Leona and Torian or Thessa or all three? At least that one time they were interrupted by Lana, they managed to seduce her into joining them…..Rishi was a real ride.

“Y’think? What the hell do ya want, Marr?” Ta’lan snapped as he glared at the Sith. “Get yer fuckin' eyes away from my girl, would ya?”

“I require your assistance. We have managed to locate the Emperor.” Marr answered as Ta’lan retrieved his pants from the floor and slipped them back on while Dara pouted at the loss of his ass being covered. “As soon as possible, preferably.”.

“I’ll get there when I’m good and ready, thanks. Go bug one of the fucking Jedi or that bitch Copaani!” Ta’lan snapped back as he reached for the projector to shut it off. “Mako, I swear to the _manda,_ this was not a good fucking idea!”.

“I doubt she was expecting you to be having sex with somebody.” Dara remarked as she sat up a bit and watched him while he shut the holoprojector and cast an annoyed look at her. “Wanna come join me? These covers are pretty comfortable, handsome.”.

Ta’lan smirked as he moved back over to her. “And what’s the price for that, babe?” Ta’lan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his hand under the covers and gently kneaded her thigh. “Is it that?”

“Warmer.” Dara answered as she laid back against the pillows and grinned at him as the other Mando slipped his pants off again and smirked at her as he moved the covers to slip under them and kissing her gently as his hand rested right where she wanted it to, which caused her to grin at him. “Now you’re hot, cyare. R-right there!”.

* * *

  
“Oh gods……” Leona rolled her eyes as she heard the breathy moan come from Dara as she poked her head in the room to find her idiot brother happily kriffing his girlfriend, which caused her mood to take an even worse turn considering she had been doing the same with her own lovers.

“Oi, you two! Up and at ‘em, if I can’t enjoy my night, neither can you! AND THAT IS NOW!” Leona snapped as she turned to walk off and straight into a grumpy Chiss who had a very noticeable hickey on her neck and pouting at her while Torian leaned against the railing with an annoyed look. “I…..”.

“Darth Nox is the only one who isn’t perverted.” Torian grumbled as Thessa nod sleepily and leaned against Leona, trying to cuddle her which caused Leona to sigh and rub her back. “And we’re the same size.”.

Leona glanced down and snorted as she rolled her eyes at Torian. “And Thessa has my shirt, it looks like a dress on her, don’t ya think?” Leona tugged on the shirt which earned a sleepy giggle from Thessa.

Torian eyed the smallest member of their trio and nodded with a gentle smile. “I wanna go back to bed.” Thessa whined as she started pouting at the pair. “Sleep time, the pervert can wait.”.

“I know, Blueberry.” Leona muttered as she nudged Thessa towards the cockpit. “But work is work, you know how he is. Go get a routine started and I’ll come check on ya in a bit, okay?”.

“Okay, but I want my Jawa!” Thessa grumbled as she backed away and turned to storm off to the cockpit with Torian shaking his head as Ta’lan thundered out of the room and while trying to get his pants on to be presentable and Dara following closely behind, wearing just his shirt and a pair of boxers.

“What can’t anybody get that I’m busy with my girl, huh? All I ask for is a night off, is that so fucking hard to understand?”

“And I was busy with my mates.” Leona snipped back as she glared at her brother. “In case ya forgot, we have a baby on board. One that really doesn’t like sleeping through the night. We haven’t had a night together like this in weeks!”.

As if on demand, Ija’s wails began to fill the ship which caused Torian to sigh and push himself off the railing.

“I got her, explain to the asshole what’s going on.” Leona growled as she went to get Ija, who was squirming around in her crib with big tears once Leona entered the room and walked over to the crib, it was a small portable thing but Ija was still small enough for it. “Hey, baby girl.”.

Ija sniffled as she stared up at Leona with tear-brimmed red eyes and a pout that was so much like Thessa’s that caused Leona to laugh slightly and reach down to scoop her daughter up, which caused the baby to cuddle against her and babble miserably.

“I know, Ija. Uncle Tal is a big meanie.” Leona said and she retrieved the wampa plushie from the crib and gave it to the baby who snuggled it instantly. “You an’ Mommy are full of complaints today, huh?”.

“Bah!” Ija cooed as she nummed on the plushie. “Bah!”.

“Oh, I see. You just want to be in on the action, eh? Well, okay, let’s go see what Mommy’s doing.” Leona said which earned a giggle and caused Leona to grin as she left the room and head for the cockpit, ignoring a rather heated argument between Torian and Ta’lan as she walked by and into the cockpit to find the familiar sight of the hyperspace tube. Leona paused as she noticed her wife sitting in one of the nav seats, cuddling a certain little Jawa and pouting at her.

“This is my Jawa and you can’t have him.” Thessa said as she cuddled their little buddy who chittered happily. “Blizz agrees, he says I am his Chiss and you can’t have me either, meanie.”.

“I’m sorry, little buddy. It was me or Gault.” Leona said which earned another chitter while Ija started to doze back off.

“He says you’re forgiven this time.” Thessa translates as she frowned slightly. “Leona, why can’t we all go back to bed? Even Blizz is grumpy.”.

“Well, Ija is but work calls. Believe me, I’d rather go back to bed.” Leona remarked as she took a seat in the pilot chair and turned it so she could face the pair, and turned her attention back down to her precious bluebug. “She complains nearly as much as you do.”.

“Meanie.” Thessa snipped as she stuck her tongue at Leona while Blizz chittered. “Blizz says that there’s some pacifiers in the compartment next to the holomap. And her favorite one is the green one.”.

“Thanks, beautiful.” Leona said as she opened the compartment and retrieved the green pacifier and slipped it into Ija’s mouth which caused the baby to relax against her, and coo softly as she sucked on it. “There’s my happy little bluebug!”.

The baby giggled as she cuddled her wampa and nuzzled Leona happily as the Cathar set a course for Marr’s coordinates while Thessa let Blizz go, which meant the little guy wander off to break up their resident Mando men while Thessa walked over to crouch down and stroke the baby’s cheek. “Heya, sweetie.” Thessa cooed at the girl as she leaned forward to kiss the girl’s forehead. “Mommy’s sorry ‘bout the noise; but your Uncle Tal is a dumbass.”.

Ija giggled as she started to doze back off to sleep.

* * *

  
Leona let out a tired sigh as the Mantis docked with Marr’s flashy flagship. “What’s with Sith an’ big fancy ships?” Leona muttered to herself as she got up and passed Ija to her wife who happily accepted the child without question and cooed at the girl.

“They’re overcompensating since they lack in personality, of course!” Gault declared as he poked his head in with a smug grin. “Everybody’s up, Leona. Mako may be a bit grumpy too but…..”.

“Mako, mind tagging along.” Leona said as she walked out of the cockpit which earned a nod from the sleepy hacker. “Thessa, keep the ship ready for departure. Dara’s in charge.”.

Leona folllowed Ta’lan out of the ship with Mako in tow and paused as she went to board the ship and glanced at Mako. “We’ll be back in a minute -- see if Gault can’t bum some fuel and ammo of the crew here.” Leona told the younger woman as they joined Ta’lan. “Whatcha think, vod’ika?”.

“Gault wasn’t wrong, Sith do like to be flashy. Honestly prefer our rustbucket.” Ta’lan answered as they looked towards the Imperials. “This is a big ol’ target.”.

“You got it. We’ll be ready to fly as soon as you guys are back.” Mako responded as she went to return to the ship. “Who knows….might even find a fresh bounty in the meantime. Could be all kinds of crooks hiding out in the middle of nowhere. And I’m telling Dara you said that!”.

“Snitch!” Ta’lan snipped back at her playfully.

“Champions.” The stern imperial captain greeted the two Mandalorians as they approached her, keeping a professional demeanor towards them.

“Captain.” The pair responded.

“Darth Marr awaits you on the bridge. I trust you remember the way?”.

“Marr too busy sniffing around to come greet us himself?” Ta’lan asked dryly as he eyed the woman.

“I’m sure he’ll be pleased to know you are so eager to see him.”.

Ta’lan snorted. “Oh yeah, I so do love some pervert popping in when I’m having sex.” Ta’lan snarked back and smirked at the scandalized look the captain gave him.

* * *

Ta’lan quietly opened a link to Dara’s internal comlink after about fifteen minutes and smiled as he overheard her cooing over Ija. “Babe, you writing this down?” Ta’lan asked as he let the speakers play through his helmet as Marr droned on and on about his mission.

“Yeah, with some help.” Dara chimed back as Ta’lan switched to his external comms.

“Would you hurry it along? Time is money, Marr and we aren’t exactly cheap.”.

“I would recommend watching your manners, hunter.” The Wrath warned from her spot beside Marr and sneered at Ta’lan. “Unless you want me to teach you some.”.

“Knock it off.” The Cathar major ordered as she gave the pair an annoyed look as alarms began to go off and reports of the probe started, and next thing Ta’lan knew, an explosion rocked the ship and his niece’s piercing wail filled his internal comms.

“Dammit! Tal, we got company!” Dara announced as word got in about the intruders and the ship shook from multiple impacts.

“Oh, how lovely.” The Sith bitch grumbled as the pair of Cathar women standing with Ta’lan caught each other.

* * *

  
Ta’lan cursed lowly under his breath as he and Leona ran into the airlock area of the ship and saw one of those damned droids pacing there while the entire area was worse for wear. “Be careful.” Leona warned as she took the first shot at the droid, which lead to a very brief battle and the pair working to free the Mantis before they got it.

“We’re clear to fly but the odds aren’t looking good out here.” Mako announced after a few seconds.

“Alright, everything has gone sideways over here.” Ta’lan announced dryly.

“If you see an opening to escape, take it.” Leona told Mako sternly, to leave no room for argument.

“Are you two fucking idiots?!” Dara snapped into the comm as Torian gave his protest to Leona, scratch the no room for argument bit then. “We’re not leaving you two behind!”.

“Babe, we don’t have a choice here! Things aren’t looking good, you need to get out of here before ya get captured or worse!” Ta’lan snapped back as Ija began to wail which caused all arguments to stop immediately as Thessa tried to soothe the baby. “Darajetii, please just listen….for Ija’s sake, you need to go.”.

“Torian, take everybody and get the hell out of here!” Leona snarled. “Quit being a fucking idiot and leave! In case ya forgot, Ija’s barely a year old! Put our kid’s safety first, d’ya hear me? Thessa, punch him for me if ya have to.”.

“M-m-a-m-a…..Mama? Mama!” The room fell silent as Ija made grabby hands at the comlink and giggled. “Mama!”.

“Hey, bluebug.” Leona answered softly. “Mama’s gonna be gone a bit, okay? I need you to protect Mister Wampa for me.”.

“Wampy?” The little one chirped back as she hugged her stuffed toy. “Mama?”.

“Yeah, baby girl.” Leona cooed back. “Don’t let Mommy and Papa cry too much, okay?”.

Thessa quietly hugged the baby. “Leona, I……”.

“I know, Blueberry.” Leona answered far too softly for her normal tone..  
\------  
Ta’lan quietly worked to get the damn couplings undone. “Dara?” Ta’lan asked, and was met by silence from his girlfriend. “Dara, babe, talk to me.”.

“I’m never going to see you again, am I?” The words came out so heartbroken that Ta’lan felt his chest tighten.

“Babe, I’ll be back. I promise, nothing will stop me from coming back to you.” Ta’lan answered as he thought of Ija. “And Ija’s gonna want a cousin too.”.

“I hope they have your eyes.” Dara mumbled. “My eyes are a rather ugly color.”

“Your eyes are beautiful, Dara. I hope the kiddo takes after you, that beautiful smile, those beautiful eyes, that fiery spirit.” Ta’lan mumbled as he followed the group. “Babe, keep Torian and Thessa safe, would ya? Those kiddos are quite a bit of trouble.”

“One just had a baby, you dumbass.”.

“They’re both, what? Twenty-two now?” Ta’lan asked dryly which earned a dry laugh. “Still kiddos. I love ya, babe.”.

“I love you too.” Dara mumbled quietly as Ta’lan heard his adopted sister giving her final goodbyes to her family.

* * *

“Ta’lan!” Thessa heard Dara cry out as the transmission abruptly cut out, much to the horror of everybody as Torian bolted forward to try re-establishing the link.

“They’re fine! We’ll hear from them as…….” Thessa trailed off as they all watched in horror of Marr’s ship splitting in two and a long, strangled noise echoed through the cockpit and set off her daughter’s wails before Thessa realized she was screaming and she was barely aware of Torian dropping to his knees.

“N-No, it……” Torian began to say before cutting himself off as Dara’s sobs filled the room,

“W-We gotta go.” Mako said quietly as she moved Dara out of the way and got the course set. “Before they get us too.”.

Thessa gave a mute nod which was met by a familiar and somewhat soothing scene of hyperspace, even if Dara’s sobbing voiced how they all felt right now and Ija babbled for Leona, not grasping what just happened. Thank gods for babyhood.

* * *

Dara hugged the pillow and sobbed as she tried in vain to get the holocom; Ta’lan and Leona were gone, actually gone and nothing could change that.

After a few attempts, she finally managed to get Lana’s frequency and buried her face in her _cyare’s_ pillow, which was a weak attempt to end her tears and hide from Lana, who promptly answered —- dammit.

“Darajetii? What’s wrong?” Lana asked immediately as Dara looked up at her beautiful, concerned face. “Darling, I can’t help if you don’t give me a hint.”.

And like that, a dam broke open as Dara let out another sob and told her.

“Come to Dromund Kaas immediately.” Lana said gently as a holographic hand reached over to stroke Dara’s cheek. “Please, darling…..I…..I need you to come.”.

“I’ll t-talk to the crew.” Dara whimpered as she saw the tears brimming Lana’s eyes. “Lana, I…..”.

“I know, darling. I….I will inform Theron of Zeron’s fate.”.

* * *

  
_**Three Years Later…..** _

Lana watched as Dara chased around the little, giggling boy as she tried to catch him for bedtime before Lana eventually caught him and kissed his cheek. “Where do you think you are off to, Braden?” Lana asked as she earned a pout from her stepson.

“Hey.” Dara greeted as she swiped Braden from Lana. “Any luck? How are you doing?”.

“Hello, quite well…..I, in fact, come with good news.” Lana answered with a smile. “We may have finally found a lead.”.

* * *

_**Two Years Later......** _

Lana watched as the rescuees slowly started to gain awareness. “What the ‘ell.” The Cathar woman mumbled as the two Jedi stared at Lana.

“Lana?” Ta’lan mumbled as he moved towards her. “What’s going on? Where are we?”.

Lana smiled at him sadly. “That is a rather long story, my love.” Lana answered as she turned towards Lord Mirsh. “And we need to get going now, Lord Mirsh, would you lead the way?”.

The Sith nod warily as Lana returned her lightsaber to the woman and took the lead.

“Lana, I……” Ta’lan began to say.

“Dara is safe, don’t worry.”.

* * *

It had been nearly eight months since Lana had freed Ta’lan, Leona, and some others from Arcann’s trophy prison and now Ta’lan was greeted by this rather pleasant surprise of sorts. Word had it that the Mandalorians were on Darvannis but it was really something else to see now, he hadn’t realized what homesickness was like until now. This was home, at least as soon as he found his best friend, girlfriend, and that annoying little Chiss brat.

Ta’lan quietly glanced around the Mandalorians wandering around the camp, looking for two in particular. There was no way in all Nine Hells of Corellia that his best friend and girlfriend were gone, they were a stubborn pair, he could just see Dara telling Vaylin were she could stick her crazy or Arcann where he could stick his lightsaber, very descriptively at that.

“I know you!” Ta’lan looked down as a kid spoke to find a kid about five or six smiling up at him which caused the Mando to crouch down in front of the vaguely familiar kid. “You were Papa’s friend!”.

Ta’lan smiled as he crouched down to gently ruffle the bright red hair the kid had. “Ya sure do, Trac! A little birdie told me yer nana’s th' boss now so could ya take us to her? I have some people who need to talk to her.” Ta’lan explained which earned a serious nod from the boy who pointed towards the closest tent.

“Nana’s in there with the dummy.” Trac declared as Ta’lan scooped him up and turned slightly towards the others.

“Follow me, our little guide here is our way in.” Ta’lan as stated he walked towards Shae’s tent. “Damn, you’ve grown, kiddo. What happened to that cute baby, huh?”.

* * *

  
“Nana!” Shae smiled as she turned at the excited voice of her grandson to see the boy being held by a dead man and occupied by a few other dead people. “I found Unca Tal!”.

“You’re on the wrong planet!” Khomo said, ignoring the boy as he grinned at the group. “The Hutt Pleasure Worlds are a dozen parsecs away!”.

“Shut up, Khomo.” Shae said right in unison with Thessa, who was glaring at the idiot before Ta’lan caught Thessa's gaze and winked at her, which caused Thessa to grin at him playfully as his eyes glanced down towards a very familiar bump that he hadn’t seen since she was pregnant with Ija, oh now that was going to make things even more difficult.

"Damn, Blueberry. Another ankle-biter?” Ta’lan asked as he smirked at her when she stuck her tongue out at him. “Where’s the baby Blueberry at?”.

“Uncle Tal!” Ta’lan stumbled back a few steps and looked down at a blond little Chiss clinging to his leg and giggling while Ta’lan just stared at her before scooping her up and kissing her cheek. “Ewww……Dummy slime!”.

“I fucking knew it! You did turn into a brat like your mommy, ankle-biter!” Ta’lan exclaimed as he smiled at his goddaughter and kissed her nose. “I’m gonna have to tickle you later for calling me a dummy!”.

“Where’s Leona?” Thessa asked as the little girl started whining for her mama and the vaguely familiar toddler peeking out from behind her and watching the pair.

“She’s getting the ship settled, just don’t tackle when she comes in, okay? She’s not quite herself.” Ta’lan told her because even if she was five years older now, this was still Thessa and he knew she’d tackle Leona and he really didn’t want to see the Blueberry get hurt.

“Is she okay?”

“In some ways, yes. Other ways, no.”.

* * *

  
Ta’lan remained quiet as Fett and Shae gave the team a rundown of, well, everything since he was put in carbonite while he held Trac. As well as keeping an eye out for two other members of his old crew.

“You want to be useful?” Shae asked as she raised an eyebrow at the group. “Capture perimeter guns and redirect them at the factory.”.

“Eyaytir, Leona, and I will handle that.” Zeer’ana Paran said as she studied the holomap intently.

“Ya got a plan, Paran?”.

“We’ll need demolitions specialists on each team breaching the perimeter gun control rooms --” Zeer’ana began to say which caused Ta’lan to scowl at the Cathar women.

“S’cuse me?! Who died and made you chieftain?!” Ta’lan snipped at her while Khomo started going on about bold outsiders and damned Cathar, which caused both the troopers to draw themselves up and Paran to glare at him and Khomo.

Thessa glared at the pair. “Both of your shut the fuck up! Let the big, scary cat lady talk.” Thessa snapped back aggressively which caused both men to fall quiet as Zeer’ana raised an eyebrow at the Chiss.

“Mama!” The whole room fell silent as Leona entered the tent with Ija squirming out of his grasp to run at her adopted mother. “Mama!”.

Leona reaches down to grab the brat by her scuff and pry her off her leg, which meant a squirmy child in her hand before handing her to Talan. “Is this yours?” Leona asked dryly asTa’lan took the little girl.

“Not quite.” Ta’lan answered as he grabbed Ija who started fussing for her mama which caused Ta’lan to gently shush her. “Where’s Mister Wampa, Ija?”.

“I have him.” Thessa said as she looked at Leona warily. “Leona? You okay, _cyare_?”.

* * *

Leona narrowed her eyes at the blue woman as her gaze shifted to her brother who was busy with the little blond runt, who was still fussing for Leona, who was pretty sure she didn’t have any kittens.

“Mama?”.

“I’m not your mama, brat.” Leona growled out as she eyed the brat. “Tal, who is this?”.

“Family.” Ta’lan answered quietly as he shushed the girl and bounced in his arms. “Gah, Ija! You’ve gotten so heavy, baby girl!”.

“I wants Mama!” The brat whined as she went to grab Leona right as some blond Mandalorian walked in and froze, staring at the trio in shock.

 _“C-Cyare? Ner riduur_ ….” The guy began to say before Ta’lan handed him the squirming baby and shoved him out of the tent, with the little mini-Ta’lan toddling along behind them.

\----  
Ta’lan sighed as Torian comforted Ija who was wailing now for Leona. “Ta’lan, what….?” Torian began to ask as he bounced the girl in his arms and tried to calm her down.

“It’s a long story, Torian. Her time in the carbonite caused her to forget the past decade of her life.” Ta’lan said and reached out to steady his friend as the man paled instantly.

“T-That includes ……” Torian began to mumble.

“Unca Torin?” Ta’lan turned as he heard a little voice speak and looked down to see….to see a mini version of himself with which caused him to crouch down in front of the boy who watched him with mismatched eyes.

“Torian, who are this little guy’s parents?” Ta’lan asked as the boy and Ta’lan watched each other.

“Turns out. The implant both you and my sister had were faulty.” Torian mumbled as he managed to calm his little girl down. “You…..”

Ta’lan stared at the child in horror as it dawned on him and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking long a shaky breath. “H-hey, kiddo…...What’s your name?”.

“Braden. Who are you?”.

Braden, Dara actually named him after the old man. “I’m your _buir.”_ Ta’lan said gently which earned a shy grin as the boy moved closer to his father and tackled the older man who fell back onto the sand with a startled gasp.

“Daddy! I misses you lots!” The boy declared as Ta’lan hugged him right back and fought back tears as he ruffled his son’s hair.

Arcann was going to pay for this. But first, Tal’lan’s liver was going to pay considering he knew exactly what normally transpired after victories with the Mando’ade.

* * *

  
The tent was alive with celebration as the Mando’ade celebrated their minor victory, and decided to celebrate a bit before the next part of the battle since they had two of their own returned from the dead. Darajetii Cadera smiled as she watched some Mandos wrestle with each other while others had fun just goofing off with throwing knives or something else entirely, like the pair in the corner getting a little too friendly with each other. The mood itself was full of life with everybody drunk or almost there, and Dara rolled her eyes as she listened to the drunken idiots try to either challenge her idiot or attempt to charm him to get into his pants or both. It was pretty easy to tell Ta’lan was getting a bit on edge, from the way he was scowling slightly and his hand slipping towards his blaster. “Alright, move it along. Vhett ain’t interested, ya showboats. Go have an orgy or somethin’ if ya that desperate.” Darajetii snapped as she shoved her way through them and walked over to him and climbed onto his lap, sitting astride as she gave him a brief kiss. “This one’s spoken for, and I ain’t sharing.”.

And just as expected, they all scattered in the wind which left her alone with Ta’lan gave her a wicked grin as he rubbed her thighs. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Ta’lan said as he rested his hands on her hips. “Now you wouldn’t be an unwelcome company, Dara.”.

“I think you’d like it if I got in your pants, hon.” Dara remarked as she settled cupped his face, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “Are you okay?”.

“Ya know meh all ta well, Dara.” Ta’lan answered as he leaned into the touch and gave her a tired smile. “An' Ah'm alive. An' Ah have an adorable kid.”.

“Something I’m thankful for, you….gods, Tal……” Dara said as tears started to brim her eyes.

Ta’lan leaned forward to kiss her. “I missed you.” Ta’lan muttered. “You kept me sane, you and Lana..”.

“I still want to have a family with you.” Dara mumbled as she rolled her hips against him and grinned at the look on his face as she moved her hands to his shoulders . “You promised to finish the conversation when you got back.”.

“Why don’t we move this someplace more private then.” Ta’lan said as a hand moved to rest on her lower back, slowly inching downwards towards her shebs. “You are worth far more than any bounty, babe.”.

“Really?” Dara asked as she eyed him with a teasing grin as she earned towards him and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Because you know I love it when you get very…..enthusiastic.”.

Dara grinned as the idiot blushed slightly while she giggled, Dara knew how fun he was but she loved making him fluster.

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Dara giggled as she bopped his nose which caused his cheeks to turn an even brighter red as she tangled her hand in his blond hair and pulled him into a kiss, which Ta’lan returned eagerly and pulled her closer. “I really, really want you.”.

Ta’lan leaned forward and kissed her again

* * *

Dara bit her lip as a hand slipped down her stomach and into the front of her pants as soon as the door slid shut. “So wet already.” Ta’lan whispered into her ear. “When was the last time you got laid? Don’t tell me I was the last one.”.

“L-Lana, and fuck you.” Dara muttered as she grabbed his wrist. “C-Can’t that wait until we're in my room?”.

“We’ll have to add her next time.” Ta’lan whispered as he kept up with his antics since Dara wasn’t really trying to stop him and drew a soft moan from her as his hand found its mark. “And I think you meant to say you wanted me to kriff you.”.

“Yeah…..” Dara admitted as she turned a bit so she could kiss him. “Better be more than this. I missed you.”.

“I’ll make that up to you.” Ta’lan muttered as he kissed her.

* * *

  
Dara relaxed on top of her lover as they recovered and gave him a lazy grin as his blue eyes met her own amber. “Gods, Tal, when was the last time you were laid?” Dara muttered as she leaned in to kiss him, which earned a sigh as she tucked her head under his chin.

“You’re one to talk, beautiful.” Ta’lan remarked as he rubbed her back. “I’m sorry. I……”.

“Stop it.” Dara said as she pushed herself up and rested a finger against his lips. “You came back to me, that’s all that matters so quit apologizing.”.

* * *

  
Dara quietly stared at the small device in her hand, smiling slightly at the results before she opened the door to the ‘fresher and made her way to the quarters with her boyfriend who was currently cleaning his gauntlets at the desk while Braden helped him. “Wanna see something amazing, Tal?” Dara asked cheerfully as she sat down next to him on the desk and held the device out to him.

“I…..is that what I think it is, babe?” Ta’lan asked as he set his project down then took the device and stared at it in awe and shock as he read the results. “Babe……”.

Dara smiled gently as she moved to make herself comfortable on his lap and rested his free hand on her stomach and smiles as Braden poked at her stomach. “Looks like we succeeded, hon.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! This was the longest 'fic I've done yet!


End file.
